


First Class, Ms. Luthor

by superkaradamnvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, Kissing, Making Out, Office, Office Sex, SuperCorp, office desk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/pseuds/superkaradamnvers
Summary: Kara ends up at Lena’s office. Lena’s pretty, and Kara’s frisky. Enjoy.





	First Class, Ms. Luthor

**Author's Note:**

> I’m now officially writing for supercorp if anyone has requests.

“But, I’m a pretty good judge of character, and you are not like your mother. She is cold, and dangerous. And you are too good and too smart to follow in her path. Be your own hero.” 

“You can leave the same way you came in.” Lena said, looking down at her tablet purposefully, before looking up at Supergirl’s leaving form. Lena stopped and intended to wait until Supergirl left, but something spurred her to talk. Lena couldn’t make out what, but something made her act. “Wait.” Lena said quietly, and sighed, tending as Supergirl stopped and turned back, a hopeful smile on her face.

“I’m sorry, but I just thought you had the right to know.” Kara said immediately, walking slowly back towards Lena, and stopping right in front of her, surprised.

“I understand and I appreciate it. Honestly,” Lena said after a thick swallow. “It was just shocking to me, but I always kind of knew she was behind it in a way, I guess.” Lena said, shaking her head sadly. “She’s... I don’t know...”

“I’m here for you Lena.” Kara said then, immediately grabbing the tablet from Lena’s hands and put in down on the desk. Kara met Lena’s gaze right before stepping up and putting her arms around Lena in a gentle yet tight hug. Kara knew Lena needed the comfort right now. Pulling her into the hug, Kara felt Lena’s hands against her back grabbing at her cape, bunching it up in her grasp.

Kara let her face settle into the crook of Lena’s neck, and sighed at the scent of Lena’s deep perfume, feminine yet seductive, and closed her eyes to the scent. Kara stifled her sudden need to have her hands all over Lena, a woman she’d fallen madly for since the very first time she’d seen her, and stepped back, smiling kindly at Lena.

Kara looked into Lena’s gorgeous green eyes, and lost herself in the colors for a quick second, then looked anywhere else except at Lena’s gorgeous face, until Lena spoke up.

“Thank you, Supergirl.” Lena whispered, and Kara nodded automatically, smiling when Lena took her hand, and squeezed. Kara looked down at their intertwined fingers, and back up, and found Lena looking at her just the same, Lena’s eyes drifting over her face, moving every two or so seconds. 

Kara smiled sweetly, and Lena stepped closer, a move that caused Kara to take a tentative step back, and look Lena over curiously. Kara looked over Lena’s dress that seemingly hugged every single curve of her body, and every inch of her was accentuated by it. If Kara didn’t know better she’d wonder if Lena did this on purpose to bug her. 

Moving without thought, Kara bit her lip without realizing it, and met Lena’s gaze again, before stepping back up to her and bringing a hand up to Lena’s cheek shyly, brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Kara didn’t miss it when Lena’s heart picked up at her touch, and how Lena seemingly leaned into the caring touch against her cheek and neck. 

Kara also didn’t miss how Lena’s gaze slipped to her lips ever so often, and then back a second later, as if distracted.

A fantasy? A desire? Maybe a need?

Kara didn’t know, but she knew it was the same for her. Whenever Kara was Supergirl around her, Lena seemed... occupied with her own thoughts. Thoughts about her, so it seemed. As if Supergirl did things to Lena, and Kara wasn’t so naive to know it was nothing.

Lena’s heart picked up around her, and her breathing quickened. And occasionally, as Supergirl, Kara noticed her eyes dilate ever so slightly. Kara wasn’t that naive...

Lena was aroused by her. Plain and simple.

But that was both terrifying and exciting. Kara was interested in Lena as well, she wasn’t going to deny that. But she had an identity to protect. And what would happen between her and Lena when she was Kara? Kara wasn’t sure Lena would be alright with that, and it stuck with her. What would happen if they... just...

Kara kissed her before she realized it fully, pressing their lips together gently, teasing, playful, testing.

Kara felt Lena’s lips touching hers, gently but obviously not without they desire for the kiss, and Kara ever so barely felt Lena sigh into it. Kara felt Lena pull her flush with her body, and relaxed against her, barely pressing her booted leg in between Lena’s legs, pressing her against her own desk. 

Kara slightly opened her mouth at the feeling of Lena opening hers, and whimpered at the feeling of Lena’s tongue testing just past Kara’s teeth. Kara sighed at it and tightened her grip slightly, angling her lips to kiss Lena more firmly, and quickly moved to lift Lena onto her desk, more by sheer want than anything else. Sighing against Lena’s lips, Kara trailed a hand down her stomach and to her waist, and then settled her palm onto Lena’s thigh, gently squeezing, barely enough to do anything. 

Kara brought her other hand behind Lena’s neck, and into her hair pretty quickly, and brought the pin in her hair undone, letting Lena’s black hair tumble over her shoulders and down her back in a silky dark mass, something Kara found she was much a fan of. 

“Supergirl...” Lena whispered, and Kara smiled against the kiss at the name, and moved to kiss down her neck instead, leaving little licks down into the hollow of Lena’s throat. “Oh...”

Kara smiled and licked over Lena’s collarbone, quickly getting lost in the taste of Lena’s skin, and brought her hand up higher, to that warmth between Lena’s thighs, which was rapidly getting warmer. And wetter. And the scent was intoxicating to Kara even at the distance. Kara smirked, getting slightly cocky by how quickly Lena had gone from shy to wanton and needy beneath her touch. 

And who wouldn’t, especially when Lena came loudly basically two minutes later. After a moment of repeated, slightly enhanced Kryptonian thrusting of her fingers, a move that basically made Lena writhe beneath her.

Kara, took a few seconds to realize what she’d done, lost in the sight and feel of Lena and everything about it. What she’d done, was break Lena’s desk, seemingly. With her sheer power.

“Um...” Kara whispered, removing her hand from the cracked, crumbled opaque glass, and watched Lena lean up on her elbows slowly, and nod after a few seconds of staring at the glass.

“Impressive, Supergirl.”

“Lena, I’m so sorry. I... my powers can get a bit... out of control when I...”

“Have an orgasm? Yeah, yeah I would imagine that happens with superpowers.”

“Uh...” Kara said with a blush redder than her own cape.

“I saw it, Supergirl. When you bit your lip to stifle the sound. When you crushed your eyes closed as it hit you. I saw it. And I thought it was beautiful. Well... Kara... that was just gorgeous.”

“Um... well it’s because you’re so... and because I’ve always been... and because... wait, what? I’m not...”

“Kara give it up. I always knew. It’s not that hard to figure out. It was beautiful to see you come apart, but, preferably,” Lena stopped to slide off her tabletop and take Kara’s hand. Next time I’d prefer it be because of my hands. Or my mouth.”

“I... I’ll pay for that desk. I promise.”

“Mmm... I’ll accept the payment of another few orgasms like that...” Lena said way too seriously.

“I think that can be arranged.” Kara laughed and Lena grabbed her coat. “Fly me home, Ms. Danvers?” Lena asked with a silly grin, and Kara nodded, smiling likewise. 

“First class, Ms. Luthor.”


End file.
